


An Exchange

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Father Figures, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kissing, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Jakku, if you couldn't make a payment or you needed supplies, it was common to give up one's body instead. When Han Solo rescues them on the Millennium Falcon, Rey assumes it will be the same deal. Han has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange

“Tonight,” Rey whispers to BB-8. “I’ll tell him tonight now that we’re sure he’s helping us…”

BB-8 looks doubtful. Or at least as doubtful as a droid can appear.

Rey waits until Finn had fallen asleep. BB-8 watches her as she strips out of her pants and arm bands. She tugs her tunic down so it keeps her a little covered. She even lets her hair down for good measure, hoping the old smuggler would find her too irresistible to hand over to the First Order. 

“Don’t follow me. I’ll be okay. This is just standard procedure,” she promises. BB-8 beeps quietly in distress.

The Falcon isn’t a huge ship, and so finding Han is easy. She peeks around a corner and sees him standing at a computer hub with his back to her. Rey steps out into the dim light of the common area and takes a deep breath.

“Han?” she asks, proud of her voice for not wavering.

He turns around to see what the girl wants—she should be sleeping—and sees her standing there, half-dressed, in front of him like it was the most normal thing in the galaxy for her. He feels his mouth open in surprise, trying to think of something to say.

Rey steps closer when she senses him hesitate. Was he unsure of how this worked? Perhaps he was familiar with a different version of the custom.

“It’s okay,” she soothes, gently stroking his cheek. She watches his bright brown eyes search hers, looking for something, though she didn’t know what. “I’m yours.”

He and Leia had always wanted a little girl, Han thinks, as Rey suddenly stands on tiptoe and wraps her arms around his neck. He scoops her up into his arms as though she weighed no more than a sack of grain. Her lips meet his with the sort of verve that the young never ran out of. He feels his knee protest and wonders when he got so old.

“Take me away from here,” Rey whimpers. “Don’t leave me.”

Leave her? He wants to _hire_ her.

“No chance of that, honey,” he growls.

As soon as he has her back firmly up against the bulkhead of the Falcon, her hands reach down for his belt.

 _You shouldn’t be doing this_ , the voice at the back of his head says. It always manages to sound vaguely like Luke and Leia all at once. They had always been his better half, after all.

“Wait,” he says, stilling her hands. His body is begging him to continue, but deep down, he knows better.

Rey looks at him with wide eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asks.

Han shakes his head with a mirthless laugh. “It’s not you, sweetheart. It’s me.”

He steps back so she’s no longer pinned to the wall, and her legs reluctantly drop to the ground. Rey won’t meet his eyes, which he already knows is unusual for her. She was obviously a brave, straightforward kind of young woman. He wonders what's gotten into her...

“Did you not enjoy my trade?” 

The words take him completely by surprise. Had she really thought she owed him for the rescue?

He places a gentle finger under her chin and lifts up until they were eye to eye again.

“I don’t know what they taught you on Jakku, but that’s not the kind of trading I take part in,” Han says seriously.

Rey swallows. Well, if he didn’t do that kind of trading, then she supposes she’s just made a total fool of herself. Rey feels her face heat, and she wishes she didn’t have to ever face Han Solo again. She sniffles in spite of herself and self-consciously pulls down her tunic again.

Han sighs.

“Kid, it’s okay. No one’s gonna make you do that anymore. Not anyone in the Resistance. You’re safe here,” he emphasizes.

“Will you forgive me,” she murmurs. “For my advances?”

“It’s not your fault. I know it easier said than done, but one day, you’ll unlearn all of that.” He looks at her a little nervously, trying not to imagine everything she must have gone through. She barely looked of-age. "You should get some sleep, Rey."

Han gently turns her back in the direction of her sleeping quarters, and opens the door to find BB-8 pacing the small living quarters. It shrills loudly when it sees Han. She quickly crouches down to soothe it.

“No, no, no, BB-8. No, everything’s fine. Nothing happened; he’s my friend,” she says, looking over her shoulder.

It beeps a few more times.

“I promise,” Han tells it.

This seems to set the little droid at ease, prompting it to put itself in sleep mode. They are alone again.

Rey stands up and turns to face him, slightly less anxious than she had been just moments ago. She closes the gap between them and stands on tiptoe to place a kiss on his scruffy cheek. She catches him smiling when she pulls away.

“You’re a good man, Han Solo.”

“Sure, kid,” he replies coolly. “Send that to me on a recording. There’s some people I know who’d love to hear that.”

The door closes behind him then, but he can still her hear laughing.


End file.
